


Mornings

by emmiegrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiegrace/pseuds/emmiegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy domestic!destiel mornings oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Not that he’d ever admit it to anyone, but Dean’s favorite part of the day will always be mornings.

He loves waking up next to Cas, cuddled real close, breathing in his familiar scent and everything that he is. He’ll hug his waist a little tighter and bury his face in Castiel’s dark hair and just be content.

Other mornings he’ll wake up facing Cas and it’s the most beautiful thing he could ever hope to see first thing. His eyes are closed and his face relaxed, sometimes his mouth is tilted just a little and Dean can imagine that Cas is dreaming about him. And his hair will be all ruffled from sleep- but it will be perfectly ruffled (and maybe a little sexy). And his nose will twitch in his sleep and Dean can’t help but think that Cas is just as adorable as their cat, Josie.

And sometimes Dean will wake up on his back and he’ll turn to look at Cas’ sleeping form and sigh. And Josie will jump up on the bed and run up Dean’s chest and rub her head against Dean’s face before moving onto Cas. And Cas will wake up to Josie’s fur against him and he’ll scrunch up his face in that adorable way he does and bat at his nose before fully opening his eyes.

Then he’ll look up at Dean with those brilliant blue eyes and they’ll be sparking, and Dean’s stomach will pull a bit in the most comfortable way possible as he looks at his angel. And Cas will smile, and it’ll be one of those smiles that is sleepy and starts small but slowly grows. And Dean will mimic it and then lean into Castiel and grab his face and push their foreheads together.

And everything is really content and Dean can’t think of any other way he’d like to wake up or any other person he’d like to wake up to. And neither of them will say a word, they’ll just be there, in whatever position they happen to wake up in, and be together.

And that’s the best thing Dean can think of.


End file.
